Celos a ¿la comida?
by Rukineko1
Summary: Platinum ha estado empezado a odiar la comida por una razón que tiene que ver con Diamond. Así que decide pedir ayuda a su amigo Pearl, ¿ella celosa? ¿de la comida? ¿enamorada de él? -Commonershipping-


Este es mi primer one shot, este va como regalo para Diamond por su cumpleaños.

Además no hay mucho commonershipping, y a mí me encanta XD.

Disfruten del capítulo.

_**Celos a… ¿la comida?**_

Esto no podía estar pasando, en especial a ella. Desde el principio pensó que era una simple incomodidad, pero con el tiempo se volvió un odio puro. Lo más estúpido que pudo haber odiado era muy tonto, literalmente. Es algo que le está quitando la atención de aquel chico. Ella lo sabía desde el principio, que aquello que empezó a odiar él lo amaba.

Así es, Platinum Berlitz estaba celosa de algo que no tenía sentido. Aquello que odiaba lo veía básicamente diario tres veces al día, si es que su amigo se le antojaba lo vería mucho pero por mucho más tiempo. Ella había empezado a odiar la COMIDA desde que se dio cuenta desde hace un buen tiempo pero solo tenía una duda, ¿Por qué odiaba tanto la comida? Ella había pedido ayuda a su mejor amigo, Pearl, para que le diera unos consejos sobre su problema. Tenía que tragarse el orgullo, literalmente.

**Entonces, ¿Por qué me llamo solo a mí, señorita?** – dice Pearl a Platinum. Ambos estaban en la sala de la gran mansión Berlitz, en esos sillones elegantes y cómodos, sin olvidar caros muy caros, se encontraban sentados.

**Yo… tengo un problema**.- dice Platinum con algo de pena.

**Pero, ¿Por qué Diamond no puede venir?**- Pearl estaba confundido, pues ella había dicho específicamente que solo él. – **tuve que mentirle a Diamond. Y créame él es muy analista, que hasta creo que desconfió en mí. Se supone que me iba a enseña a hacer galletas.**

**Ese el problema.**

**¿Cuál? ¿Las galletas?** - dice Pearl algo confundido.

**No… Diamond.** – ella empieza a dudar si esto es una buena idea. Pearl la mira sorprendido. – **Yo me siento extraña cuando él se la pasa solo comiendo…** - ella estaba tan apenada que se le hizo un nudo en el cuello.

Pearl sonríe con burla. – **no me diga que usted se ha enamorado de Dia.**

Su sonrojo fue tan notable, que causo la risa de Pearl. - **no es eso… es que últimamente estoy odiando la comida… que él come.**

En vez de una risa fueron carcajadas provenientes de Pearl.- **¡No me diga que esta celosa de la comida!**

**¡Pearl!** – grita enojada y sonrojada. **- esto no es para reírse. Lo que me está pasando algo raro, y-y…**

**Y usted no sane como actuar en esta situación, ¿o me equivoco?** – ella asiente un poco más relajada al ver que su amigo también se había relajado. – **usted está celosa porque a Diamond le llama la atención más la comida que usted. La razón es que usted se ha enamorado de Diamond y quiere que siempre la mire, ¿o no?**

Ella sorprendida, pues a él solo le tomo unos minutos averiguar el problema mientras que a ella le tomo días. – **bueno, yo no sé cómo remediar este problema. Y ahí es donde tú entras.**

**Qué tal si simplemente dígale que le gusta.**

**¡Pero que estás diciendo!** - Platinum se levanta del sillón enojado sin olvidar que estaba extremadamente sonrojada. – **qué tal si él me rechaza, o me ve como su hermana o-o –o**

**O simplemente él acepta sus sentimientos.**- ahora la señorita pasa de enojada a nerviosa. Pero aquellos nervios desaparecen con las siguientes palabras. - **señorita en estos momentos usted odia a algo que ni siquiera piensa, y peor aún siempre la ve y es su propia comida. Pero qué pasaría si usted empezara a odiar a alguien, que piensa y no dudara en quitárselo quizás tal vez para siempre. Y dudo que pueda aguantarlos celos.**

Era cierto, en estos momentos ella odiaba algo tonto pero que pasaría si fuera una persona. Ella ahí sí podría perderlo.- **Tengo que hablar con Dia**. – dice decidida.

**Bueno no hay tiempo que decir**.- se levanta del sillón para dirigirse a la puerta seguido por Platinum, pero se detiene al ver que ella se había detenido.- **¿pasa algo malos, señorita?**

**Pearl… ¿Cómo se le declara a una persona? **- él ya sabía que le iba a preguntar algo parecido, esto iba a tomar tiempo.

_**~ Tiempo después~**_

Se encontraba Diamond como siempre comiendo y traía consigo una bolsa de pastelillos. Sin embargo estaba él había sido citado por Pearl y Platinum en el lago Veraz. Al esperar se había cansado por lo que decidió acostarse cerca de un árbol.

**Mmm, que raro usualmente son más puntuales.** – miraba a su alrededor pero ningún rastro de sus amigos. Entonces pensó lo peor. **– y-y si ellos se han vueltos novios…**- las lágrimas no dudaron en salir.

Él ya sabía que podía pasar, no quería que pasara eso. Esta fue la primera vez que se sintió egoísta, no le había dicho a Pearl sobre los sentimientos que tiene sobre Platinum. Todo podía pasar, desde que ellos se habían vuelto novios hasta que la comprometieran con un chico elegante, rico y guapo…

El intento quitarse las lágrimas de sus ojos y mejillas, no quería que por su culpa esta gran amistad se arruinara.- **debo ser fuerte**.- se da unos golpes en las mejillas. Ahora ya no se veía como si hubiera llorado**.- soy un egoísta cobarde.**

**¡DIAMOND!** – Volteó a ver, era la señorita pero no había rastros de Pearl.- **que bien que hayas venido, lamento haberte hecho esperar.**

**No se preocupe, ¿y Pearl?** – al no verlo le pregunta, se supone que eran los tres juntos. Siempre que estaba solo con ella comía de nervios y evitaba su mirada, desde que descubrió que le gustaba la chica. Y esta no era la excepción.

Platinum veía enojada a Dia o más bien a la comida, en este caso pastelillos**.- Diamond, ¿podrías dejar de comer y mirarme?**

Diamond con todo su esfuerzo se pone de pie, pero con la bolsa abraza al pecho como una protección. Intenta mirarla a los ojos pero se pone nervioso al verlos. - **¿Qué pasa, señorita?**

**Diamond yo… ¿has estado llorando?** – maldecía que ella fuera tan lista bueno de eso también se había enamorado, he aquí su lógica.

**No es eso, es que se me metió una basurita en el ojo.** – al principio pareció dudar pero dejo pasarlo. Él se sorprende al ver un cambio tan repentino, de seria-normal a nerviosa-avergonzada.

**Dia y-yo… odio la comida… no más bien la que tu comes, no, no, no… eso es porque yo y-yo...**- ella había empezado a balbucear cosas sin sentido. Pearl le había dicho que solo tenía que decir dos palabras, dos malditas palabras que no podía decir enfrente de él. Ella había practicado en casa como si nada, pero porque no lo podía decir ahorita.

Diamond al verla tan nerviosa, se empezó a preocupar. Puede que sea vea algo lento y muy despistado, pero no era así. Él había la escuchado decir una confesión. Tal vez si era cierto, ella ya tenía pareja y no quería decirle. Su mamá siempre le había dicho _"más tarde que nunca",_ ya era tarde pero es mejor que nunca.

**Platinum.** – usualmente la llamaba señorita o señorita Platinum, eso logro que la sacara de sus pensamientos. **– Me gustas mucho**.- dice algo sonrojado pero con una sonrisa.

Ella se sentía rara que con palabras no podía expresar esta felicidad. Pearl tenía razón y le presentaría a una prima de ella por haberla ayudado, ese fue el trato (Aprovechado). Ahora no le importaba si ella hacia esto.

**Diamond~.** - el voltea a mirarla, sintió algo cálido y suave en sus labios, algo más delicioso y dulces que los pastelillos de mamá. Platinum lo estaba besado. Al terminar el beso, los estaban sonrojados y Diamond no podía explicar lo que acaba de pasar que pro la sorpresa había tirado la bolsa.-** Diamond, te quiero y mucho.**

Diamond no reaccionaba pero eso si estaba muy feliz y sonrojado, Platinum se limitó a dar una sonrisa y tomarlo de la mano. Y desde lejos otra persona admiraba a la nueva pareja. Era Pearl que estaba sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol.

**Creo que debería convertirme casamentero**.- dice Pearl satisfecho.- **o es que los dos son muy lentos. Ahora debo vestirme bien para mi cita con la prima de Platinum.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Se aceptan críticas buenas y malas. Y para que les gusten esta linda pareja al igual que a mí, estaré escribiendo de esta. **

**Gracia por leer.**


End file.
